wander_over_yonder_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Hater meets Lady Aurora
Hater: *rushed into the Throne of his newly conquered Planet* What is this Throne owned by a Orge Private Shirkuro: I'm just Prince of this land, you didnt really Conquer it Hater: *charges at Shirkuro* What would you know Beast Shirkuro: You defected my Father big deal. *flapped his wings* Hater: Shut talking, *growling* Or I'll Shirkuro: Or you'll what Rip my tounge off *sighs* Hater: *shifted his eye down and then up* GRRRRRRRR you have alot of Nerve talking to me like that. (The doors swung opened a slender women with long blue hair came in) Lady Aurora: Whats going on here, I leave for 2 days and some boozo tries to conquer my land *facepalm* What type of Idiot tries to take on my army. Hater: *turns his head angerly to Aurora* uhhhh *Blushes* Wh-who are you Aurora: Aurora, and you *Stares weirdly at Hater* Let me guess your the Boozo Hater: *Smiles* Hey Beast she called me A boozo Shirkuro: *gave a nod and look of I dont give a care* Good for you Aurora: Shirkuro Wheres your Father Shirkuro: Head smashed and laying against a cliff, *sighs* Hes still alive Aurora: Your mother Shirkuro: Still gone, *Shakes head* She didnt come. She a Bahamut remeber she doesnt care for conquering. Why would I care if she never comes Back Aurora: *Stares angerly at Hater* YOU BEAT MY PRAISED, WINNING DRAGON, THAT I RAISED FOR OVER 1000 YEARS INTO THE GROUND Hater: *feeling small* Ye-yes your pr-pretty-prettiness. Uh I mean your Highness Aurora: *Grabs Hater by his Cloak* I'll destroy you Hater: *began to blush insanely* Oh-uh-I *Hater grabed Aurora and Kissed her* Aurora: *blushes* Uh-uh Throw him Jail, I'll destroy him another day ..... Jail Peepers: They got you to Sir Hater: Ya Peepers: *sighes* Only way we won when we took the skull ship and smashed it against The General's head Hater: I dont care, you THINK I CARE Peepers: what are you sir, are you ok Hater: I MET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT CONQUER THIS DISGUSTING LAND Large dragon in the Jail with them Dragon: Disgusting indeed Hater: who are you Dragon: Shadlin Hater: Shadlin? Shadlin: Ya *looks at Hater* Got a problem with my name Hater: No What you in for Shadlin: Many Crimes, Crimes against that so called General Skales. Crimes against his So called Rider. *spits* She a disgusting wrench that Rider is. Hater: Whos the rider Shadlin: you'll know in time *smirks* Hater: We help you, you help us Shadlin: *think in his head* Such a fool, I dont need to control him, Hah hes already an Idiot. *Smirks, and turns to Hater* Ya i'll help you, if you help me Kill his Rider Hater: Its a deal Peepers: I dont know about this, I think the Rider might be Shadlin: SHUT UP EYEBALL, YOUR KIND IF WEAK! Peepers: WATCHDOGS ARENT WEAK Shadlin: who would win a fight, *grabs mace* A Watchdog or Mace *smirks* *Sprays Peepers eyes* Peepers: MY EYES *Cries* IT BURNS! Shadlin: I guess Mace *flicks Peepers into a wall* Weakling Category:Stories